Rise of the Messenger
Nuncius was running. Yes, he was running as fast as his legs could take him. Yet, he was unfamiliar with the place he was running. He had never been in a jungle before. Every now and then, he would trip over vines or big leaves or something else. However, he never decelarated and continued his way, getting up as fast as he could. Furthermore, he was in constant fear of all the dangers he'd heard that creeped in rainforests like these: snakes, lions, tigers, apes and really so much more. Oh no! He definitely preferred the forests of his land. They sure weren't as unfriendly as these jungles, albeit they could get somewhat darker. But why was Nuncius running in such an unpleasant place for him? One would certainly wonder what he did there, if he didn't like the place? A short-sighted person would reply that Nuncius was being chased. Indeed not too far behind him, a squad of Paradox Rogues along with some of Vladek's Shadow Knights were after him. However, a new question arises then. Why was Nuncius being chased? Nuncius thought of how all of this started. How this new adventure, perhaps the most dangerous one of all he'd been through, had started. It had all began five days earlier when he and Sir Loin of Beef were searching for a place they could rest in. “Only a little further”, Sir Loin of Beef urged Nuncius, who was about to collapse from fatigue; for a person capable of running very long distances on high speeds, he grew very tired of just walking all day. “I'm sure it's somewhere nearby”. “Are you sure the place is even there?” Nuncius asked tiredly. “All I see is a bunch of rocks”. “I'm sure. I remember stationing here when we were riding to Elepharia”. “You had horses then and they did all the work. Now, my feet are sore from walking, can't we just sleep over here?”. “In such a vulnerable position? We'd be smashed before the morning came!”. “We wouldn't be in such a vulerable position if you hadn't dragged us all the way down here”. “Like I've already told you a million times, I just thought that maybe an ally could be hiding here. Is it not worth the chance to find out?”. “I don't know. It's more possible that we'll get ourselves smashed. You know thedude's minions are constantly passing through that area nowadays”. “I know, but we got so far without their noticing, I don't see what will change now”. Nuncius opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted, “Hush now. I found it!”. The two men drew their swords as they'd both learnt you could never be too cautious. Then, with silent footsteps, they entered the cave Loin of Beef had pointed to. At first, everything seemed to be okay. However, as they went deeper within the long cave, they suddenly heard voices. They didn't know if it was foe or friend, so they continued with extra caution. They reached a turn, which was illuminated by a faint orange light. With their hearts pounding so hard that they could almosy betray their position, they dared a short look over the turn. Three Shadow Knights and two unhelmeted Paradox Rogue Space Marauders were seated around a campfire. They instantly retreated their heads back and Nuncius gestured to Beef that they should go immediately. Beef, however, had other ideas. He made some gestures, conveying the message that he wanted to spy on the squad of thedude's minions. Nuncius frantically gestured back, but he quickly saw he couldn't dissuade the man. He angrily sat down and listened. The five enemy soldiers did not speak of things worth spying on. They mostly spoke of women, sports and ridiculous stories they'd lived like how one of them had once persuaded his comrade in battle that the best remedy for headache was to fill his helmet with butter and wear it. Despite his fear, Nuncious couldn't fight the combined enemy of fatigue and boredom and finally fell asleep, right about the time one of them was telling them of how he'd once crashed a Barney-Starfighter. Feeling like no time had passed at all, Nuncius was awakened by the feeling of someone poking him almost violently on the shoulder. Nuncius sleepily looked at Sir Loin of Beef, who pointed to his ear and then to the direction of the voices. Nuncius tried to concentrate. “...controlling experiments? I don't believe it!”. “I'm telling you, it's true”. “And how would you know?”. “I was once positioned in thedude's castle and I would guard the labs where they have their experiments. I heard some stuff of what's going on in there. Some of them were really freaky like cloning”. “Mind control devices and cloning? I don't know, Ralph, it sounds like something you came up with. I find it hard to believe...” another voice questioned him. “You've all heard of thedude's rush to attack the Southern Isles, even though there's still some resistance in Britay, right?”. “What does that have got to do with anything?” the same one asked. “Well, you know why he's in such a rush? A friend of mine from Central told me. He's discovered that two of these KOTOS people have escaped there and he wants to get to them as quickly as possible”, Ralph explained. “I still don't see a connection” ,his inquisitive comrade kept asking. “Well, you see that guy from Central told me... but it's Top Secret. Don't tell anyone, alright? And don't tell 'em I told you. But, you see thedude doesn't just want to capture them. He wants to experiment these mind control devices on them. Hey, what was that?”. Nuncius had involuntarily gasped. He couldn't have helped it. This was very bad news. Not only thedude intended to unleash a surprise attack against the Southern Isles, as he had let everyone believe that he wanted to first be done with Britay, but he also wanted to capture and control two Knights of the Olde Speech. “I'll go check”, the man with the many questions replied. However, Nuncius and Loin of Beef had been ready to flee at the slightest notice and so they were already at the entrance of the cave. Once they got out, they saw there was no way they could hide from anyone looking for them in those hills, so they just stuck on the natural wall next to the cave's entrance, hoping that they wouldn't be noticed if someone came to look for them outside. One of the Paradox Rogues appeared in the cave's archway. He was wearing only half the Space Marauder's equipment and only holding a Rank 3 Blaster for a weapon. For a few moments, the Rogue looked at the path and the plain below them to see if there was anyone fleeing. Nuncius's heart pounded very fast as he wished the Rogue would just go back in the cave. Then, he turned his head towards them and there was an expression of triumph on his eyes. Then, Beef's sword hit him. The Paradox Renegade screamed and a blast was released from his weapon towards a random direction before he was smashed. Nuncius sighed. Now, they would have to fight. The smashed Rogue's comrades would have certainly heard of the Rogue's scream and they would be coming. And if the five of them were there, there probably were more nearby. Some clutter was heard and soon the three Shadow Knights appeared from the cave. The two minifigures, still on the same position, attacked them now they had the advantage of surprise. Sir Loin of Beef smashed one of them immediately and Nuncius injured another. His next hit, however, was blocked. He continued attacking, but he did not deliver more blows. He wasn't a particularly good swordfighter and offense wasn't his specialty. However, he wished to be over with the Knights, because he knew there was another Rogue around and he did not wish for him to reach them while they were still engaged in combat with the Knights. This would probably result in their smashing. Nuncius received a minor blow in his left hand and he felt the cut sting. The next moment, though, the Knight was smashed by Beef. All three Shadow Knights were now smashed, as Beef had already smashed the third one. “What do we do now? There's another Rogue”, Nuncius asked. “We need to face him or he might bring reinforcements. Come on”. Nuncius did not particularly like the idea of going back in the cave, but he followed Beef anyway. At least, they had the advantage of darkness, Paradox Rogues usually had parts of their armour that glowed, so they could see him better than he saw them. Unless he was one of the Rogues who could see people in darkness. He didn't know how they did it, but he knew he shouldn't consider anything given; he'd learnt it the hard way. Halfway through the cave, they met the Rogue, who seemed to be fully equipped.. After an initial surprise on both sides, the Knight and the Messenger charged, while the Rogue raised his Wormholer. Nuncius heard the gun fire once and he saw its illuminating blast, but did not follow it with hid gaze. Instead, he covered the last distance between him and the Rogue and brought his sword up, cutting the Wormholer's saw in two pieces. Deprived of his weapon, the Rogue was dazed for a moment. In that moment, Nuncius realized the absence of Beef on his left. He looked behind and saw he'd fallen on the ground, injured. Seizing the opportunity, the Rogue fled towards the inner parts of the cave. Remembering Sir Loin of Beef had said that the cave had fit the King, the KotOS and some soldiers almost five years ago, Nuncius had a suspicion of where the Rogue was running to. However, he did not make any move to chase him. There was no point in it since he would never catch him, while Beef had been hurt. Instead of that, he lifted Beef in his arms and began to run carrying him. Perhaps, he would manage to get away before the Rogue brought reinforcements. “Beef, how are you? Do you feel well?”. “I was hit near the chest”, the Knight managed to mutter “It does hurt a lot, but I think I'll be okay”, he then winced in pain. “Do you think you can travel long distance?”. “Listen, Nuncius. You can't get away carrying me with you”. “I'm taking you in one of our hiding places north of here”. “No, Nuncius! I will just delay you. You of all people have the biggest chance of getting away, but you can't do so with my weight in your hands. Listen to me. You need to leave me behind. You need to go to the Southern Isles and warn the Knights. I can't go there. I actually don't think I'm in a shape to travel anywhere at this moment”. “Well, I'm not just going to abandon you here for the Rogues to find you”. “You must!”. “I'm at least going to give you a better shot!” . Nuncius stopped running and turned to a thin crevice in the rocks. He managed to push Sir Loin of Beef in and half-entered it himself. “Perhaps, we should have slept here after all”, Nuncius spoke remembering he had suggested doing so earlier when he'd noticed the crevice during their ascent. “Good thinking. I'll be fine here. Go!”. “Not yet!” Nuncius replied as he took a phial from Beef's backpack. The phial contained some greenish ointment, which Nuncius applied to Beef's wound. The ointment they'd made themselves using materials from plants they found in the wilderness. After applying the ointment, Nuncius ripped part of his shirt, while Loin of Beef repeated that he should go. Nuncius used the cloth from his shirt to'' ''tie his wound. Only after he was done tending Beef's injury did Nuncius get out of the crevice and said “Goodbye my friend. I hope we meet again!”. Then he started running. Suddenly, the big odd jungle trees disappeared around him. Nuncius had gotten out in a clearing. He could see more jungle up ahead, but Nuncius was happy. He was faster in an open area and this would allow him to increase the distance between him and his pursuers. His only worry was that he was an easier target out in the open, but he'd probably reach the other side of the clearing before his chasers reached the start of it. Then, out of the jungle two gray shapes appeared, one on each side of him, and everything changed. Nuncius looked at one of them and he saw the huge gray beast closing in on him. He knew there was no way he could get away now. He had never seen one such animal before, but he immediately knew what they were. There was no mistaking them. They were the animals the Elephanters had taken their names from: elephants. Paradox Renegade snipers were standing on each elephant targeting him. Nuncius stopped running. It was over. ~~~***---***~~~ Nuncius was sitting on a chair chained on both legs and arms. There were four Paradox Rogues in the smal square room, one on each corner. The door opened and another member of the Paradox entered the room. However, it was evident he was no mere soldier. For one thing, his gear seemed a little different to the one the average Rogue wore. For another, his bald head was wearing no helmet and he had an expression of great authority. The Paradox Rogue Officer sat on the other chair of the room and looked at Nuncius across the table separating them with contempt. “Did you really think that the best place to run away in was Elepharia? Really? Just after a war ended in it and the place is swarming with our soldiers and agents? And even more when I, Commander Borock of the Paradox Faction, Commander of the True Paradox Legion, have been sent here to oversee the occupation? I don't understand how such a fool could have eluded escape until now”. Nuncius remained silent and showed no signs of expression. He might have been captured, but he wouldn't give anything away. He wouldn't break. “Now, I want you to tell me what exactly you've learnt from overhearing our soldiers' conversations six days ago?”. Nuncius wasn't even looking at Borock's face when he didn't say anything. Borock was not discouraged. “Let's try again, shall we? When I ask you a question, you answer. Now, tell me. Where do your allies hide?No, nothing? You will find soon enough that talking is much more in your interests than the other option. Six days ago, you were seen with another traitor. Where is this traitor now?” Nuncius couldn't hide a momentary expression of relief. That meant they hadn't found Sir Loin of Beef. He hid it immediately, but he thought Borock noticed. “Tell me, now”. “I have nothing to say”. “So, you speak after all. What do you know of the rogue's location, Matthias Moracil, or his allies?Fine, do not speak. You will learn to talk soon enough.I will not bother with torturing you. There are others who are much better at this job. I've heard that thedude's new dungeons in Mount Thunderclap are very... hospitable. I just hoped we could be over with this quickly. Do not bother to nurture ideas of escape. There is no such possibility. Though I have to say, thedude's people like it a lot better to see one's hope being crushed when in their hands”, Borock laughed. “Do not leave your eyes off him. We've been looking for him for five years. He's not getting away now that we've got him”. Commander Borock left the room and Nuncius was left alone with his four guards. Nuncius sighed. This had been a long run, but now it would end. He remembered of how all his adventures had begun and he remembered of a peaceful life once. He'd been happy then. Nuncius Coedwig had always been considered to be the fastest boy in the northern village of Gwyrrdbryn. This often caused him the problem that the other children did not want him playing with them games that included running. Yet, Nuncius never understood why. He did not see that he was distinct at all. Despite the other children's exclusion, though, he always tried to make friends among them. It was not an easy childhood, but Nuncius was happy. Fast though he was, young Nuncius wasn't very good at other things. The teacher of the school he went to in the neighbouring village always complained about his poor grades. At home, he never did well with the chores his mother, his grandmother or his aunts gave him. He was often distracted or absorbed in his thoughts and forgot about the job in hand. Finally, he did not possess the strength required to work in the fields like his two older brothers. His mother would constantly wonder what would become of him and his father and uncle would often take him with them to some job or another trying to make him understand it, but they would always return disappointed. His grandfather would just sit in his chair and tell everyone that he had always thought Nuncius was a runt. However, his grandfather wasn't quite right. While he possessed little muscle on his torso and arms and he was not particularly broad-shouldered, he grew to become rather tall. And his legs were quite strong, stronger than his arms. So, it came that one day his mother sent him to deliver some mail to the post. “And don't you dare stop to look at the frogs or the ducks or whatever and forget all about the letter. Besides, your aunt Marie needs help gathering the chickens' eggs, so come back as quickly as possible!” his mother told him crossly. Nuncius took the letter, placed it safely in his pocket and then started running. He wasn't just good at running. He also enjoyed it. When he ran he felt so free. He forgot of his responsibilities and his problems. He was older now and he could understand all this dissatisfaction for him a lot better. When running, he was free, he was alive. Nuncius reached the neighbouring village, Gogledd, in a quarter. Gogledd was a much bigger village and it featured things like a post and a school. Nuncius arrived in the post, but the door was locked. The youngster looked at the sun's position and thought he couldn't have been too late. The mailman did not start delivering letters before seven o'clock. Nuncius ran to another road, where he found an old woman. “Have you seen the mailman?” he asked. “He just went that way! If you run, you might catch him”. Nuncius rushed towards the direction the woman had shown him and soon he saw the mailman on his way out of Gogledd. “Wait up!” he shouted and sped towards him. The man stopped and turned around to face him. As Nuncius stopped before him, taking the letter out of his pocket and offering it to the mailman, the latter was looking at Nuncius with a curious look, which the boy had never known to have received before. It seemed that he was being examined. “What's yer name m'boy?” the mailman asked, while he took hold of the offered letter. “I'm Nuncius Coedwig”. “Well, Nuncius have ye ever considered the career of a messenger?”. “What, like a pigeon?” the boy was confused. The mailman laughed. “Yes, I s'pose carrier pigeons are our main messengers. But we shouldn't rely on them too much. There are cases when human messengers are useful, too. When distances are too small to send a pigeon, when one can't pay the fee or keep one themselves, when there aren't any carrier pigeons around, people need messengers like myself. With legs such as yours, you might do well as one. Think about it”. After that day, everything changed for Nuncius. He knew what he would do once he was an adult. There was finally something he was good at. And his family wasn't so disappointed in him anymore. Hope appeared on the horizon. In due time, Nuncius indeed submitted to become a messenger. When he was accepted, he was happier than ever. Soon, he discovered, though, that the job wasn't as simple as he had first thought. He also had to take care of the carrier pigeons, train them, administer the mail and know geography. Still, he loved the job. He found out that he thoroughly enjoyed taking care of the messenger pigeons. He became the best mailman in the region and came to know all the villages around very well. He was well known and everyone seemed to like him. That was the good life... But it did not last long. The bells of the church began to toll in a disconcerting way that had not been heard in more than three years, as a voice shouted in the early morning hours ,“War! We are at war! Morcia has been invaded by unknown enemies!”. The voice belonged to Nuncius. He had just received a messenger pigeon carrying the message. He had a sinking feeling. There had been war before during his life -indeed the last one had ended but two years ago- and Nuncius remembered how much they'd been deprived of. However, he was not as worried as he should be. Until then, war had mostly been conducted in the west and it never reached beyond Orlan's latitude. Two of his brothers had been enlisted last time, but they hadn't really fought, as the Northern Battalions were mostly a precaution. The news that he received every day and had to deliver, however, became more and more worrying. People spoke of some Metal Men or Men from the Skies Above, who easily defeated their soldiers in every fight. Then one day, a letter directed to him arrived. Mr. Nuncius Coedwig, You are summoned to report to the Sixth Battalion of the North for duty on the 13th of April. The Sixth Battalion is camped by the town of Tref. Sincerely, Commander Praefectus That was three days from now! What with getting ready and travelling the distance to Tref, he probably had to begin immediately. Nuncius hastily ran home. When he reached home, he handed his brothers letters identical to his, except for the name on top and then he announced his parents he had been enlisted. The next day, he and his brothers left together for Tref. Nuncius did not enjoy the journey through the countryside, because he was too busy being anxious about the army. His two brothers who had been enlisted before assured him it would be fine, but Nuncius still worried. They arrived in Tref near noon one day later. They celebrated their last day as civilians in the inn of The Green Horse. First thing in the next morning, they reported for duty. His two older brothers, who had already been enlisted in the previous war were summoned to the Second Battalion, but Nuncius and his younger brother Iuvenis were in Sixth. “Nuncius and Iuvenis Coedwig reporting for duty, sir!” Nuncius spoke to the man he'd been directed to. Commander Praefectus looked at them examingly. However, it was a very different look than the one the mailman had given Nuncius years ago. “You two”, Praefectus paused for dramatic effect, “are the most pathetic wimps I've seen the last two weeks. Do I really have to work with such lot? If this is the sort of soldiers Morcia has to show nowadays, no wonder we're losing”. Nuncius and Iuvenis grew pale. They had not expected this large, older man, full of authority to start insulting them like that. “But don't worry. I'll make men out of the two of you, if it is the last thing I do”. Two days later it was apparent it would probably be the last thing ''they ''did, not Commander Praefectus. During the next week, the Sixth Battalion was trained and Praefectus exhausted everyone to work, but especially Nuncius, Iuvenis and another boy named Singultus. On the top of all this, Praefectus would constantly shout at them, call them wimps and other similar names. “Why are you stopping, Coedwig?! Did I tell you to stop?! No! Keep doing your push-ups, or I'll come there and make you do them, you worthless piece of jelly!”. “Have you had enough, Singultus?! Do you think you should stop?! Yes?! Well, I don't care what you think, Singultus! I think you should keep running! Come on! Come on! I wanna see those legs of yours moving!”. “Do you call that swordfighting, Coedwig?! Don't make me laugh! Come on! You gotta aim, Coedwig, you gotta aim! I've never seen a worthless person than you and your brother, Coedwig! You're a waste of air, you are!” . And many more of such little charming comments. Nuncius was beginning to wonder if his neck would ever grow sore when training was announced to be complete. They were to be sent under Commander Cadlywydd's orders to protect the northern borders. Nuncius would have been relieved to leave Commander Praefectus and training behind if he did not think he was still perfectly unprepared for real war. There wasn't any war at the northern borders, of course, but they'd all heard the news by now. The war was going really badly and it was now expected that all enlisted would be involved in it at some point or another. Nuncius did not think he could ever find anyone who could shout louder and more insultingly than Commander Praefectus, but Commander Cadlywydd could do it. At least, he seemed to be less discriminative and yelled equally at everyone. It wasn't long before Paradox troops were indeed seen near the Athelas mountains. It was then that he lived a new experience in his military life. Commander Cadlywydd approached him and looked at him seriously. “Coedwig. Attention! I have a mission for you”. Nuncius was surprised. What kind of mission was there that he was most suitable for? His confusion must have shown on his face, because Cadlywydd said, “I have noticed you are the fastest runner under my command. I want you to serve as a messenger. Do you think you can keep a good pace to Tref?”. “I believe so”. “Good. I want you to deliver the following message to Commander Secundus in Tref: Enemy troops have been sighted at the foot of Mount Formidus. They seem to be going up the Ghost Passages. Prepare the soldiers for battle. Have you got it?”. “Yes. Excuse my asking, sir, but can't we use messenger pigeons for that?”. “It is not your place to make questions!” Cadlywydd bellowed. “But know our kingdom is in no place to equip all military camps around the land with full sets of carrier pigeons. We've sent any pigeons to places where speed is more vital. I'd give you a horse, if I didn't know we need them more than you. I'd advise you to keep your armour. It might get deadly out there”. “Yes, sir!”. Nuncius left as quickly as possible.He was once again running in no time.He entered the wilderness and disappeared in it. At first, it felt like any average mail delivery, even if it stretched longer than any time before. He almost forgot they were at war. Nature was at its peak of beauty that spring and Nuncius was engrossed in it. It seemed odd how there could be such beauty in the world, while at the same time people were fighting each other, hating each other, smashing each other... Then, three hours after noon, Nuncius was reminded of reality abruptly. A few lilac lights appeared out of nowhere and passed by him quite fast. Nuncius did not know what they were, but he noticed how the bush that they impacted on burst in flames, he realised they were no good. He had a suspicion what was happening, so as he sped up, he looked over his shoulder to identify the source. He saw one minifigure and two people who looked like minifigures. The former was one of Vladek's Shadow Knights, but the latter Nuncius saw for the first time. They were very odd indeed, but he supposed the name “Metal Men' suited them well, since they were completely enclosed in it. Nuncius knew he couldn't survive a fight, so he chose flight instead. He ran as fast as his feet had ever taken him in his life. Purple lights and arrows wheezed past him, but none hit home, as Nuncius evaded them through the forest. Then, a metal object flew above him and collided with a tree. There was an explosion of flames and the tree snapped in two, its trunt falling in Nuncius's way. Nuncius changed direction to avoid the falling tree, but at that moment with a thud, he felt himself pushed on the back and onto the ground as one of his enemies' mysterious projectiles struck him. He felt his armour heaten on his back, but the armour held. His life depending on it, Nuncius got up immediately and left the spot where he'd fallen. He looked back to see the very same spot scorched by the mysterious projectiles. Nuncius was terrified. More exploding things came, but none hit him. Nuncius tried to be unpredictable, but another hit was deflected on his shield and an arrow pierced his arm. Hoever, he still ran as fast as he could and eventually the projectiles began to thin out. He looked back. His pursuers had been left behind. He kept running and they disappeared altogether. He didn't stop at all for the rest of the journey. He reached Tref in the evening. When inside the town, he finally felt safe. He allowed himself to slacken his pace a bit and then searched for Commander Secundus. When he found him, he collapsed at his feet and for a minute, all he could do was breathe noisily. Commander Secundus ordered some water brought for him and then he helped Nuncius to a sitting position. Nuncius, still out of breath, thanked him and tried to calm down. He gratefully received and drank the glass of water and when he felt alright he looked back at Secundus. “I take it you have a message for me”, Secundus said plainly. “I have been sent by Commander Cadlywydd, of the Sixth Battalion of the North”. “What is the message?”. “Commander Cadlywydd says: Enemies at the foot of Mount Formidus. They're probably going up the Ghost Passages. Prepare for battle. I encountered three men of the enemy army on my way. They tried to stop me. One of them was a Shadow Knight, but the others were like nothing I've ever seen before”. “That is not very good. Not that we didn't expect something like this. You're injured. You must be treated”, Secundus added looking at the arrow on his right arm. Nuncius, however, was more worried about his back. It seemed to burn, because he could feel it tingling. He willingly followed a soldier to Tref's doctor. ~~~***---***~~~ The next day, Nuncius set off again to return to the Sixth Battalion's camp. This journey was uneventful. His three pursuers were nowhere to be seen and they didn't seem to have brought company in the area between Tref and the camp. It was a few hours before sundown when he approached the camp. However, he didn't find it as peaceful as it had been when he'd left it. Several men like the ones he'd seen the previous day were outside the camp firing their purple projectiles. There were also some that looked like wizards, and some with funny yellow hats. They all wore red and black. The battle had began. Nuncius was taken aback. In the second it took him to decide what to do, the enemies had spotted him. Purple lights shot in his direction. Nuncius started running and thankfully the shots missed him. Another look at his enemies revealed them not to be more than twenty. Still, their bizarre futuristic weapons had the Morcians hiding inside their camp, trying to keep their defences from collapsing. Nuncius reached the camp's gates and he was grateful to see they opened everslightly to let him pass. He heard the thud of the enemy fire hitting behind him. He was safe, though... for now. The use of a catapult drove the enemies away that day. However, they all knew that this had been only a hint of the Paradox's power. This must have been a scouting party. They did not return the next days, but everyone expected the moment they would in terror. This was not the only time Nuncius was sent on errands as a messenger. He visited Tref and other places more than once. Some times he met Paradox, some he did not. He managed to survive, though. He learnt several things concerning the warfare and other matters in this way. Like one time, when he heard news that King Matthias had hired some heroes to help them in the war. Or when he heard that Lady Jonna had been sighted near the Lost Void. And finally when, in jubililation, he heard of their first victory in Orlan. The big battle they'd been expecting did not come. Small parties came their way from time to time, but none powerful enough overtake them. It felt like they were only sent to spite them. The major part of the army was concentrated on Orlan. The man called thedude, supposed to be controlling the Paradox Rogues -that's what some called them nowadays-, seemed intent on capturing the capital before anything else. Indeed he'd already taken Evereed, so having Orlan, too, he would practically already control Morcia. He was delayed, though. The Knights of the Olde Speech, the great heroes Matthias had hired, had enjoyed more victories after the first. The Paradox Rogues had been driven back and finally, the KotOS discovered thedude's base and succesfully assaulted it. It was this news Nuncius was bringing to Commander Cadlywydd, his spirits effectively higher, that fateful day. He was almost about to laugh, thinking that the war would probably be over soon.Then, he came out of the woods and saw the camp. And the army outside it. As he came closer, Nuncius recognised the light blue colours of Aquila. “Aquilones? Here? Now? What about the pact?”. Nuncius came closer. There was no way he could get to the camp now. The Aquilones were all around the gates and a battering ram was hitting them. Nuncius hid behind some bushes and then saw the gates give way. There seemed to be at least a hundred riders of Aquila and they all charged towards the gateway. At first, the Morcians held in the narrow gateway, but eventually they were pushed back. Nuncius was horrified. The camp was falling. Once the riders were in, Nuncius jumped from his hiding place and ran towards the gates. He knew he was riding to danger, but he couldn't stand not knowing what was happening. His brother was there. Friends of his were there. Arrows wheezed around him. One of them embedded itself on his leg. He kept running. He was now inside the camp. The riders were running all around wreaking havoc everywhere. Nuncius looked around in horror. Smashed minifigures everywhere. And then he found Iuvenis, fighting side by side with Singultus. “Flee!” someone shouted. It was Commander Cadlywydd; Nuncius had never imagined he could hear Commander Cadlywydd shout that word. “Flee! Coedwig, don't just stand there! Run!”. The battle was lost. It was evident if you looked at the state of their army, but mostly, because Cadlywydd commanded them to flee. Nuncius couldn't move; he was looking at his brother and Singultus. A foreign rider approached them. In an instance, Iuvenis was struck down, fear written all over his face. Nuncius shouted. It couldn't be. It couldn't be. His brother could not have been smashed! A rider approached him as well. Nuncius realised he was going to join his brother now. But instead of cold steel, he felt a strong hand pull him up. Suddenly, he found himself on a horse's saddle. Nuncius didn't know what he had done to make Cadlywydd like him so much, but the Commander had placed him on his horse and was helping his escape with him. Arrows all around him again, but Nuncius did not pay them any heed. His brother had been hit by a spear and it was all that mattered. He couldn't be smashed. Surely, if he returned he'd find his brother alive and well. Yet, he couldn't take Iuvenis's expression of fear out of his mind. “Go back! We need to go back! My brother!” Nuncius said, but the man did not change his course. Cadlywydd did not talk at all during their journey. They arrived in Tref one hour after sundown. Cadlywydd stopped his horse before Tref's closed gates. “We're here”, he said hoarsely. There was something off in the way he said it. Nuncius looked back to see what was going on with his Commander. There were three arrows on Cadlywydd's back and one on his left arm. The man looked at him seriously. “Deliver my last message, Coedwig. Aquilones at the borders. Aquilones attacked!” It was all he could say. After that, his strength failed him. He slipped on the horse and fell to the ground. There was no more life to him. A few minutes later, a smaller door on the gates opened and some guards appeared. Once they saw Cadlywydd, they quickly admitted him in and then carried the deceased Commander. Nuncius was devastated. How could everything change so abruptly in one day? That was beyond Nuncius. Few soldiers actually managed to escape the battle. They arrived overnight. Nuncius was almost glad to see Singultus alive, but the weight on his chest was too heavy to allow him to feel any happiness. There would be a time to ask him how he escaped, but that was not then. Then, he grieved. The Aquilones arrived in Tref the next day. There were many more than the ones who'd attacked their camp. Probably, they had separated to attack the camps protecting the borders and then converged to attack Tref. Catapults opened holes in Tref's walls and Aquila's riders charged inside. The Morcians tried their best to hold them, but they were severely outnumbered. The riders broke into the city. The citizens were hiding in their homes. Nuncius was watching from the sanatorium. And then he saw the post in flames. Nuncius got out in the streets where the Aquilones ran amok. Somehow, miraculously, he reached the post without being attacked. He entered the building, despite the fire.There were two soldiers shooing the pigeons inside. Nuncius realised there was no way to inform Orlan now. As far as he knew, Commander Secundus had delayed sending word, busy with the preparations for the siege. But the King needed to know... Nuncius got out of the building before the soldiers realised he was there. And he started running once more. And this time he went farther than ever. He did not know the exact position of Orlan, but he knew its general direction and sometimes he met people, whom he asked about it. It took him three days to reach Orlan. When he did, he entered with such momentum that he did not stop until he had burst into the King's throne room. Everyone was surprised to see him and they looked at him expectantly. Nuncius felt nervous. He had never delivered a message to such an important person. “Who are you?” the King asked with concern. “Nuncius, Your Majesty! From the Sixth Battalion of the North, your Majesty!”. ~~~***---***~~~ Nuncius could not sleep. The chair he had been placed on was uncomfortable, but mostly it was that he'd feel vulnerable if he slept with the four guards in the same room as him. It must have been late now, because he'd sat on that chair for a long time. Suddenly, he heard a blast and a (wilhelm) scream from outside the door. Nuncius looked at it with fear in his eyes, but the guards moved uncomfortably as well. They pointed their guns at the door. They didn't know what it was either. Another blast, a scream and a thud on the door. There was silence for a moment, then the door opened. A lifeless Paradox Rogue fell behind it and then a scene befitting of slow motion followed. A Paradox Rogue walked in confidently holding a Wormholer in each hand. They were normal-sized, so Nuncius wondered how he could hold two. Those things were heavy. Before the four guards could react, the Rogue fired the Wormholers repeatedly until they were all smashed. Nuncius sat in the midst, frightened he'd be next. However, the Paradox Rogue left his Wormholers on the ground and approached Nuncius. He had retrieved a bunch of keys from the guards outside and was now trying them on Nuncius's chains. “Who are you?” Nuncius asked, but the stranger did not reply. “What do you want?”. “I have come to save you. Hush now”. “But how can I trust you? Who are you?”. “I'm trying to save you!”. The man had just found the right key and freed Nuncius's arms and legs. Nuncius touched where his chains had left red marks on his forearms, but he did not get up. “Come on. We don't have much time!”. Nuncius got up, but he still asked. “I need to know; who are you?”. “No one of importance. Now, let's go!”. The stranger walked out of the room. Facing the idea of the alternative, Nuncius finally decided to trust the man and followed him. He was not smashed, yet. Why would the man free him, if he was not on his side. Could it be some sort of trick? Even if it was, it couldn't land him on a predicament worse than if he remained in there. And so the Messenger, risen and fallen, followed the stranger. . . Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories by fffffplayer1 Category:Stories